1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal tethers and more specifically to rotating animal tethers.
2. Description of the Related Art
On many occasions, a pet owner may wish to secure his/her pet with a tether in a designated location. The tether should provide a quality, worry free, non-tangling method of restraining the dog. Moreover the tether should not become an eyesore, regardless of where it is deployed. Preferably, the device should have the capability of rotating 360° when attached to a pole, which is in an open area.
There should preferably be a 32-foot radius for the pet to roam. The device should not drag chain on the landscape where the device is deployed, and should not have to be removed when an owner is mowing lawn or doing other landscape maintenance in the deployment area.
Thus a retractable leash support solving the aforementioned problems is desired.